Last Hope
by cali girl11
Summary: Returning from their mission, they stumble upon their home, Konoha, at lease it use to be. Now its destroyed, everyones dead. However, one survivor may hold the last hope to thier tragedy. But it may be proven difficult. Not a NaruSaku pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go. Like i said, I changed a few things to make the story line more flowing.  
Enjoy!**

The eerie wind: that was the only sound that went through the silent hidden leaf village. Black ashes coated the once lush green grass, and the busy streets. Smoke and dust engulfed the atmosphere, and dark clouds looming over. Smolder burning the dead trees that lie in ruins.

Then out of nowhere, three ANBU ran down a dirt road, and then stopped at the fallen gates of Konoha; they survey the destruction of their homeland. All of them stood in shock as they saw the gruesome scene of dead bodies. Their eyes laid upon innocent villagers, children, and even their comrades were slaughtered. The three ANBU held in their tears, and tighten their fists as they recognized the faces of their friends that where now covered in a mask of blood and ashes.

"Who…could have…d-done this?" mumbled an ANBU in a fox mask with red, long whiskers and narrow pointing ears printed on the mask. Her voice was shaking, and she wanted to look away from the destruction, but shock over whelmed her from glancing off the horrid scene.

"There is a strong possibility that it might have been the…akatsuki," answered the ANBU, after a long pause, in a dog mask with short, golden yellow whiskers, and tiny, wide ears.

The fox anbu started to cry as memories of the last akatsuki attack started to flood into her mind.

"Well then," said the third ANBU, trying to hide his angry voice. He was in his knees trying to hold back tears. His fists were clenched so hard that pain shot up his arm. "We should look around the village. Look for clues and any survivors," he finished. His two comrades stared at him; then again it shouldn't surprise them how strong he is mentally.

The two ANBU nodded at the ANBU with a bird mask covering his face. The mask had a long sharp beck with the blotch of green covering the right top corner of his mask. Then all three of them scatted in a blink of an eye.

* * *

The ANBU with the dog mask landed on the soft ground that was destroyed; probably due to earth techniques/jutsus. He studied the horrific scene that surrounded him, trying to fight of the urge of throwing up. Walking slowly; observing, he notices something off in the distance that catches his eye. _'Please tell me I'm wrong,' _the ANBU thought to himself.

As he raced there, he suddenly stopped in shock and in disappointment. His suspicions were correct; there laid an akatsuki uniform.

He approached the fabric and picked it up gently, he can use this as evidence. He observed and studied the material. Burn marks were created at the bottom of the robe, and the user probably threw it off during a battle that he was in. The anbu looked around the scene but saw no bodies that were burnt. The only explanation he could think of is that the enemy must have gotten away.

The dog anbu picked up the robe and continued to walk around his once homeland.

The ANBU with the parrot mask walked around and stopped. He glanced ahead of him in shock. _'The academy… it's gone_,' the ANBU thought as he proceeded through. Parts of the building were still intake, but ninety percent of it was demolished into ashes that flew into the air as a gust of wind howled by. The ANBU stood there and stared and listened at his surrounding for any signs of life. "Anyone here?" the parrot masked shinobi yelled. After a minute or two, the ANBU tighten its grip as he didn't hear a sound or movement.

After a minute or so, the ANBU turned around and saw a tree. He decided it was better to survey the area better from a high point of view. With one jump, he reached the top of the 15 foot tree. Glancing around, the parrot masked ninja noticed nothing. He grunted and hopped off the tree and continued investigate the area.

All of a sudden, he notices something red. A young girl with long red hair lay down on the ground, however she wore no headband. As the parrot masked man looked closer, he certainly didn't know this person, so she couldn't have come from this village. Although, she is a ninja sense the anbu can smell chakra coming off of her body. Could she be one of the enemy ninja? Not only that, but her face rings a bell in his head. He knows he saw that face somewhere in a book.

Suddenly, the anbu was snapped out of his thoughts as his earpiece radio came to life. "Hataro, I found something important. I manage to find an akatsuki uniform."

"Alright, good job finding a clue. I also found something suspicious. Meet me 50 yards north of the academy."

"Hai," said his comrade as he appeared next to Hataro in thirty seconds.

"So what did you see…Kinto?" asked Hataro, hesitating as he spoke his name. He hated using an alias, but it was a rule while your wore an anbu uniform.

"Well, as I mentioned, I saw an akatsuki uniform lying on the ground. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the body that went with it. So this enemy might have escaped somewhere. However, he must have some serious injuries. What do you have?"

"Interesting. Oh, and as for me I found a body that didn't belong to this village, so there is a very high possibility that she was one of the enemy. But not an akatsuki since I never seen her with them. But her face does look familiar."

Kinto looked at the girls face. "Your right, she does look familiar. But I can't place my finger on it." Kinto sighed. "Did you find any survivors?"

"No," Hataro said in a very disappointed voice.

"Same here. Not only that, but the underground tunnel, were the villagers are placed, was collapsed. So that means the enemy must have known how this village works and its hidden structures."

Hataro just stood silent. He wanted to believe that this was all just a horrible nightmare. Just then the two anbu's headsets start to receive a single.

"She's alive!" shouted their third comrade. Without hesitation, both ANBU jumped were Natsu, their third comrade, was.

As they arrived they saw Natsu kneeling on the ground, lifting a piece of cement. As the two ANBU looked underneath, their eyes filled with relief. Underneath was the their hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

A thick layer of dust and cloud still lingered over the horizon. Consuming the sun's rays, acting a like a shield. In the destruction of Konoha, four lone figures were at the center of the rubble.

After picking of the heavy slap of cement, Natsu dragged Tsunade unconscious body near her teammates.

Bending down on her knees, Natsu gently places her hand on Tsunade's head. A glowing green aura evolves on the ANBU's hand, healing the hokage.

After a moment or so, Tsuande flickered her eyes open. She started at the ANBU in a daze. Natsu lifted the hokage and made her lay in her arms.

Getting a bit closer, Hataro asked, "Tsunade-sama, what happened?"

After a moment of silence, the 5th's body started to function. She slowly lifted her back from Natsu's arms. She glanced at the three ANBU, and put her head down. "That's right, you three went to the Sand."

Tsunade closed her eyes as she remembered what happened. She took a long deep breath. "Well…" she started to say, but then coughed up blood.

"Hokage-sama!" all three ANBU yelled. Tsunade wiped her hand over her mouth, smearing the blood over her hand.

"Tsunade lets take you somewhere else and heal you. Then you can explain to us what happened," said Hataro as he bent down to pick her up.

Tsunade nodded, and the four of them headed to the outskirts of the village. As they ran slowly, they saw a small building off in the distance.

As they arrived, they stared at the old shack. It was a small hut built for 3 people, maybe four at the most. It was made out of wood from the forest, and it was built to withstand storms. The ninja entered the hut, and laid their hokage on a small bed at a little room in the back.

The hut was simple. Two small rooms, and a small bathroom. The room where Tsunada was laying in was the biggest room out of the hut. But it was still small in caparison to the standard rooms in Konoha's apartments. A single twin bed and a dusty nightstand with drawers was all that was in the room.

As Natsu tucked in their hokage in the bed and glanced at her two comrades. Getting the single, Kinto and Hataro left the room, and slightly closed the door with little sound as possible. Natsu turned her head back at Tsunade, and she gently placed her hand on Tsunade's cold forehead. A light green light formed around the konochi's hand.

Tsunade looked at the Natsu and her heavy breathing softened and her eyelids got heavy, and shielded her eyes.

"Is she alright?" asked Hataro in a concerned voice, as Natsu entered the main room in the hut after fifteen minutes with Tsunade.

"Yeh, she is just exhausted and now she is sleeping. She has no chakra at all," responded Natsu "Most likely due to her healing her injuries. After looking, both of her arms are broken, and her right leg fractured in three areas. Four broken ribs and one of them punctured her left lung. She also has a huge gash in her stomach, most likely from a sword." Natsu took a long breath and looked at her two comrades. "And who knows what else she had, considering she did try to heal herself."

After a moment of silence, Hataro finally spoke, "So, when do you think she will wake up?"

"Knowing her, probably in a few hours, or a day at most," replied Natsu glancing at Tsunade's room.

"Well in that case, "said Kinto, "I'll just rest to." Kinto sat down near a corner and yawned.

"Jez, all you do is sleep," said Hataro in an annoyed tone.

"What…? We've been running nonstop for three days straight from the Sand," said Kinto in a tired voice.

"Well though shit, we have to guard Tsunade, not sleep just because we are a little exhausted."

"Well sorry if I don't have-!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" shouted Natsu in an angry voice. "Why do you guys fight so much? It's hard to believe you guys are 20!"

"It's not my fault! I still can't belive this guy got into the Anbu when he is so damn lazy!"

"That's easy, because I'm smart…unlike you," Kinto said as he stretched his arms out.

"What? Why you-!"

"What did I just say!?" shouted Natsu again. "Can't you guys go on one mission with each other without yelling!?"

"Jez, so much for sending you away for a while," Tsunade said breaking into their conversation. She leaned against the door frame, and grabbing it at the same time with her hand; her good hand.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Oh, you guys are finally here," Tsunade said in a monotone voice. She put her document down that she was reading and look at the three Anbu; Hataro, Natsu, and Kinto.

"I've received orders from the kazekage. As you know, their village is low on shinobi and they need some assistance. So I'm going to send you three and once you get there, the kazekage will give you orders."

Hataro glanced at Kinto. _Why do I have to get stuck with him?_ He thought to himself, but didn't dare to say it out loud. The last thing he needed was to get on the old women's bad side.

Tsunade glanced at Hataro, and she can tell he was tense up. She knew Hataro was Kinto's friend, but he didn't like the fact that Kinto was lazy, and always try to get out of situation that required a lot of work. _Well, I hope that by sending them on more missions, and then they would get along better. And I don't have to deal with their yelling, _Tsunade thought giving herself a little smirk.

Hataro saw Tsunade's face, trying to hold a smirk. "Are you trying to get rid of us? Is that why you chosen us three?" Hataro said and he knew he was right. He'd been around Tsunade long enough, and he knows her face gestures.

"W…what? No…of course not. I hand selected you three by your strength's, and abilities that will help out a lot on this mission," Tsunade said, putting on a 'serious' voice.

Kinto smirked under his mask as Tsunade spoke. "Well, for once Hataro was right about something." Tsunade flinched in anger as he finished his sentence.

No longer holding back Hataro turned to Kinto, "Why do you always have to say that!?"

"Well it's true. I mean, you're not the brightest in this room," Kinto said back in a lazy voice.

"You little-!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Natsu.

Tsunade slammed her head on her desk as the three Anbu continued to fight. _Why did I say yes to this job again?"_ she questioned herself. Soon her head started to throb, due to the loud noises around her. Finally she snapped, and stood up then yelled, "Listen up!"

Immediately the three Anbu returned to their places and stood obediently to their boss.

"You three are Anbu now. You shouldn't be fighting over stupid stuff like little kids." Tsunade sat down on her chair and took a deep breath. "Now, you will leave tomorrow at exactly seven in the morning…got it?"

"Hai!" the three Anbu said before leaving.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Tsunade! What are you doing up?" questioned Natsu, as she rushed to Tsunade and help her stand up by letting her lean on Natsu's shoulder.

"Well I couldn't rest with people yelling outside of the room you know," Tsunade said in an annoyed, but funny voice.

All three Anbu gave apologetic glances at their hokage. "Are you feeling any better?" asked Hataro.

Tsunade nodded and with Natsu by her side, she walked to a small couch near the kitchen; kitchen and living room connected. Tsunade looked at her subordinates, and can tell by their body language that they wanted an answer to what happened to the village. "Well, right after you guys left, I returned to my paperwork."

"Eh, hold on!" shouted Hataro as he pulled of his Anbu mask, revealing his blonde hair and blue eyes. "Finally, I can breathe!" Naruto said taking a deep breath. He glanced up and looked at his comrades. "What?" he questioned.

"It's alright you guys. You can take off your mask here," Tsunade said.

The two Anbu nodded and took of their masks, and one them had short pink hair, while the other had black hair tied in a pony tail. Sakura and Shikamaru faced their hokage.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying…"

_**Story**_

Tsunade took a long sigh and stared at her paperwork. She hated doing paperwork. Every day she wondered why the hokage had to go over 100s of paper each day. What couldn't someone else do this crap? It's like the job of the hokage is to deal with reports and financings, not protecting the village. Tsunade took yet another long sigh. "Hn, I need some sake."

Just as she said those words, Shizune barged through the doors, and shouted with a concerned voice, "Tsunade-sama!"

"What is it?" she said, and for once she was interested in what she had to say. It was rare for Shizune to be this worried, even for her!

"I received some reports stating that a group of strange ninja is approaching konoha," Shizune reported, then took a pause, before speaking again. "And there are rumors that the akatsuki are on the move."

"What? But I thought they given up on Naruto. The last time they attacked the village, we manage to defeat them, along with Naruto's help."

"But that was over three years ago, and from the reports, it doesn't look like its Pain. Infect, they said they only saw one guy wearing their uniform."

"Well what perfect timing, "Tsunade said in annoyance and sarcastically.

"W…what do you mean?"

"I sent Naruto out on a mission two days ago, and he won't be back in a while. Probably a two week at most. Anyways, send me all available jounin, chuunin, genin immediately!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said then bowed, before she fled the room.

_**1 Hour Later**_

As Tsunade sat in her chair, she looked at the room filled with ninja, and then quickly gotten to the point of her summoning. "Just a little over an hour ago there has been a report of the sighting of the akatsuki heading toward the village."

The room of the shinobi exploded with whispers, and gasps.

"Yes, apparently they have returned, however they are only member from the akatsuki and we don't know if he is related to the organization. Now, I need the all genin to get all the citizens of Konoha, and safely put them out of harm's way. The chuunin will guard the village from its main gates. Lastly, half of the jounin will stay with the chuunin to keep guard. The other half will go into the forest with some Anbu. Got it?"

All of them said hai then left to do what they have been told.

Right after they left, Tsunade started to write a letter. After a few minutes she started to walk up the stairs of the hokage tower, and then reached a room filled with birds. She grabbed Sazazuya, the fasted the messenger bird on the village. As she strapped the message onto the bird's leg, Sazazuya flew out of the windows and into the clear blue sky. _I just hope…it reaches Naruto in time._


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsunade-sama!" cried Shizune as she barged right through the doors of Tsunade's office.

"Now what?"

"Those Anbu that you sent to survey the group were killed, however one manage to stay alive for a while to report seeing the group of people weren't from the akatsuki. However one of them did have an akatsuki uniform and an orange mask."

Tsunade sat in silence. Orange mask? That must have been Tobi. That's that guy that team Kakashi fought when they were trying to receive Sasuke a while back. '_What the hell is going on? And what do they want?' _thought the godaime.

Tsunade sat at her desk thinking what to do, then next thing you know, a chuunin appeared in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama, the enemy is approaching the village."

"What? What happened to the Anbu and the jounin that where suppose to hold them back?"

"Uh, I don't know, sorry."

"Damn," Tsunade hissed to herself. After a pause of silence Tsunade looked at the Chuunin. "Thanks, keep me updated on what's happening."

"Hai," said the chuunin then left the room.

After an hour of more reporting and assigning, Tsunade then heard an explosion. She turned around and looked out her window. _Shit, _she thought as she saw smoke rising at the main gate. She wanted to just hop out of the window and help her fellow shinobi, but since she was the hokage, she couldn't do that. She had to stay there, in her office, to give out orders and commands. The only way she can intervene if the battle was waging toward the enemies side. _Damn, being the hokage is so stressful._

After giving orders and watching the fight for ten minutes, she still didn't have any information on who where they. Now she was just getting impatient. She summoned her slug and told her to go heal the wounded. The slug nodded, and divided into hundreds of tiny healing slugs. Then, out of nowhere, black flames appeared at the main gate.

"What? N…no way," Tsunade chocked. She stood in shock as she saw the main gates of the village fall down, and konoha ninja being burned. Next thing she knew, the hokage tower started to rumble. Tsunade, on instinct, hopped out of the window and onto the ground, and then the building fell. Then she turned around to the direction of the main gate, and still saw the flames burning. _Black flames? _Tsunade thought. Just as she said that, she turned around, feeling a sudden spike in chakra that she didn't recognize. She stared at the figured that stood on top of the rubble that was once the hokage tower. She saw the figure, the black hair shining, as the sun try to pierce through the clouds, and those eyes; the eyes of crimson…the sharingan, along with a black cloak with red clouds.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade whispered in a shocked, yet angry voice. She couldn't believe it, more like she didn't want to. To see his face, after all these years, the boy who use to fight with Konoha, who was Naruto's teammate, comrade, friend, and brother. And now he joined the akatsuki, and attacking Konoha? His home!

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" shouted Tsunade.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" replied Sasuke in an emotionless tone. Then he drew is katana disappeared in front of Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade then diverted her body to the left, just barely missing Sasuke's blade, then twisted her body to punch his face, but once again, he disappeared. She stood straight up and moved slightly to her right, and a few feet in front of her was Sasuke. "Why are you doing this?" shouted Tsuande.

Instead of a reply Sasuke started to do some hand seals, and then whispered, "Fire Ball Jutsu."

Tsuande clenched her hand and slammed it into the ground creating a big earth shield to protect her from the blast. Then in a split second, she punched the chuck of earth toward the Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped over the earth and waved his katana. He sent lighting down his katana and then lung his body to Tsunade.

Tsunade ducked, as Sasuke's katana went over her head. She then grabbed his wrist then spun him around into the ground, but then Sasuke's body turned into a log.

For a while, the hokage, and the rouge ninja fought fiercely using every ounce of their chakra, and all the jutsu, along with their natural ability in speed and strength. In the end, Tsunade had many scratches, but the most lethal ones where healed away with her medical jutsu, however not all her injuries had been healed since she never had the time to do so. She suffered from two broken ribs, and one fractured, along with a sprain wrist, a deep cut in her thigh, and some burn marks on her arms.

For Sasuke, he was in the same situation. And to make matter worse, he didn't have medical jutsu, and then add Tsunade's insanely strength. He had a broken hand, six broken ribs, his left leg fractured in two places, and a deep gash in his shoulder from Tsunade grabbing his katana and swinging at him.

Tsunade and Sasuke both sated at each other, both breathing heavily. They stood only ten feet from each other, and they knew they had to end it fast.

_Ok, Tsunade, you just need to make the final blow, you are spending to long with this fight, _then she quickly gazed around, the village was in ruins, the screams of people slowly started to disappear. Tsunade's face tensed in anger. She then quickly ran to Sasuke with full speed, and clenched her fist. Sasuke immediately blocked it but was forced back by the force. She then disappeared and came from the back, and kicked him in the spine. Sasuke literally flew into the air and landed, followed by a thud.

_Just a little more, _she thought as she ran to Sasuke's body to deliver the final blow. As she approached his body, she was greeted by a warp of pain. Her body became heavy, and it was hard to breath. He gaze shifted below her, and she saw that Sasuke's katana was in her chest. Her body went to shock as Sasuke pulled she sword from torso, and at the same time Sasuke coughed up blood, and lots of it.

She managed to pump out the last bits of her chakra for a final punch, and she succeeded. They both fell to the ground, unable to move, but they were still barely alive. Just then Tsunade heard rumbling, the building she was next to was starting to fall. She forced herself to get up but couldn't, instead she was on the verge of unconsciousness.

Soon, chucks of concrete came crashing down all around her, and before she was totally blacking out, she saw a figure pick up Sasuke. Tsunade cursed under her breath and all she saw was darkness.

_**END OF STORY**_

As Tsunade finished her story she was scared to look up at the reactions, she didn't want to see the looks of Naruto's and Sakura's faces.

Naruto and Sakura both held shocked expressions. They didn't believe their ears. Their once comrade attacked his own home!?

After a minute Tsunade looked up surprised at their silence. But then Naruto finally spoke.

"S…Sasuke killed…everyone?" he mumbled.

Tsunade took a long sigh. "Well, in the report, they said he was with four other people. But yeh he did." She paused letting them take in what she said. "However, there are other shinobi that were out on missions like you guys."

Naruto quickly glanced up, as so did the others. "Who?" ask Shikamaru.

"Well a genin team, one chuunin, and five jounin, "replied the hokage. There weren't too many ninja out of duty since their world was in peace. So it was rare to get a mission, usual just to guard someone or help out a neighboring village. She knew they wanted to hear the jounins name, to see if their friends were still alive. First she named two that they didn't know well, and then she said, "Also Lee, Neji, and…Chouji."

Shikamaru flinched when he heard Chouji's name, but was sadden when Ino wasn't mentioned. His faced was filled with sadness yet happiness.

Sakura was still in shock, all of her friends and family had died…in the hands of the akatsuki; or Sasuke. She clenched in her fist in anger.

Naruto just sat in shock as well; he dropped his face down, his hair covering his eyes. "W…what about Hinata?" he said coldly.

Tsunade looked at him with sad and apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry; she was in the village during the invasion."

"Y…you mean she's…are you sure you didn't send her on a mission!?" Naruto said in a tense voice. He started at Tsunade, but she closed her eyes hard and tilted her head away.

She knew he would act like this. But she couldn't blame. To find out that the girl you loved was killed…and by his _own _former friend.

Naruto suddenly gritted his teeth, clenched his fist and started to breath heavily.

Shikamaru gazed at Naruto and said, "Calm down Na-"

"HOW CAN I BE CALM KNOWING MY GIRLFRIEND IS DEAD!? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU GIRLFRIEND IS ALIVE BACK IN THE SAND!" Naruto yelled, but he couldn't help it. He was so filled with anger, he can no longer control it, and a flash red glistened in his eyes.

Sakura was startled at Naruto's reaction. She quickly chocked out, "N…naruto he was-"

"SHUT UP SAKURA! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND, SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IM FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Naruto was so frustrated that he yelled in anger and left the hut and ran off into the darkness, leaving the shocked, yet sadden shinobi behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**And now you will found out what their plan is. =O**

**XXXX**

After fifteen minutes Sakura stood up and muttered, "I'm going to check on him."

She figured that after a few minutes by himself should of let him cool off a bit. I mean, she couldn't blame him for what he did. He was beyond furious and couldn't control his emotions anymore.

Tsunade and Shikamaru bother nodded. Sakura then left the hut in a fast, but steady pace.

* * *

As Sakura walked in the darkness of the forest, she gazed around for any sign of her teammate. Just then, she saw some fallen trees. A frowned came upon her face. As she walked closer, more trees were down, some sliced in half, and others ripped to shreds, along with a few holes on the ground.

Just up ahead she saw a figure couched down near a fallen tree. She walked closer, and saw his blond hair shine by the moon.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, "Naruto said sensing Sakura's presence. But he didn't face her. He knew he messed up big time, and he regretted everything word he spoken. He couldn't believe that he couldn't control himself. He learned how to control his emotions over the years, but this. To know that the love of his life was taken away from him, and by his former teammate! At the thought of that, he hid his face even more, ashamed for his harshness toward someone who thought of has his sister.

Sakura was sad, she never seen Naruto like this, not since he heard the news about Jiraiya's death. She walked around the tree and sat next to Naruto was sitting down with his legs curled on his chest, and his arms resting on top along with his head buried in them.

"It's alright," she said with the most comforting voice she can make, along with an 'I forgive/ I don't blame' you smile.

"No really, I was way out of line. I...I was so mad, I wasn't even thinking," Naruto countered back in a sad tone, yet angry tone.

Sakura sighed, and after a few moments, she replied back, "I know, but it's true that I don't know what you are going through. I know you loved Hinata, and she loved you back just as much. I would give anything to have what you have. But then to suddenly lose it all…" Sakura trailed off, she felt pain in her heart, because she hated to know that Naruto was hurting.

After a while, she glanced at Naruto, who hadn't even moved a single inch. Sakura then slowly embraced Naruto in a comforting hug. Naruto eyes widen, but after a few moments, relaxed and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for your lose. But I'll always be here for you, to help you. Just, remember that," whispered Sakura into Naruto's ear.

"Thank you Sakura," replied Naruto.

* * *

Two days later, all of the remaining shinobi returned from their mission early due to the urgent message that Tsunade sent out. She once again told her story on what happened, and answered the questions of the enrage ninja. Chouji and Shikamaru reunited, and both mourned over Ino.

"So, Sasuke joined up with the akatsuki?" asked Lee trying to hold his anger. After all, his teammates, and his sensei lost their lives. He even cried for a few hours losing them.

"No, he came here on his own, along with a few others that I didn't know," replied Tsunade. She wondered who those people were.

"But Sakura and the others said that they saw akatsuki uniforms in the village."

"Maybe he put them there on purpose, so if anyone came back to the village, they wouldn't target him and target the akatsuki. But I want to know how he got a hold of those. Maybe sometime in the past, or even know, he must of joined up with them for a while or something."

For the past few hours, it was mostly talk like this. Many theories popped up, questions, and untold answers.

Before long, it was night yet again. Everyone feel asleep, except for Tsunade who was drinking down tea, and sat on the bed of the hut. She then placed her tea on the nightstand and walked outside. She noticed Naruto was sitting by a tree staring at the stars.

"Aren't they lovely tonight?" she asked staring at the clear night sky along with him.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled, not even looking at her as she excited the small hut. Tsunade glanced at him and give herself a sigh. Ever since Sakura brought him back, and he apologized to everyone for his behavior, he has been very distant, quite, and has the same depressed, blank stare on his face.

"Come on kid, don't give up hope," she said, trying to sound confident and cheerful.

Naruto just glanced at her, and his eyes went back to the sky, not speaking a word in response. Tsunade frowned; she didn't know what else to do. What can she do!?

"What hope?" Naruto suddenly whispered, but loud enough for Tsunade to hear. She quickly diverted her head to Naruto, with shocked eyes. "The village was destroyed by a traitor. Everyone is dead, and soon enough, the other villages will hear the news, and try to take over the fire country. There is no hope."

Naruto closed his eyes and moved his heard down slightly. Tsunade bite her lip, and clenched her fists. She never heard Naruto speak like this; doubting everyone and everything. And losing hope? Is this the same Naruto she knew for the past years? She wanted to smack him for saying such words. But she knew that wouldn't get them anywhere. Then an idea popped in her head. She hesitated, but said, "Maybe there is."

Naruto opened his eyes and raised his head to the godaime. He blinked at her questioningly. "I came across a forbidden jutsu when I was going through some files. Apparently it allows a ninja to travel through the demission of time, in other words, time travel," said Tsunade.

Naruto gave Tsunade the have-you-been-hitting-the-sake-again look. "What are you talking about, isn't that just a myth?"

"No, it's true. Like I said, I came across it while I was sorting through the documents. It's defiantly real, but it's forbidden, and it only has been used once. But it failed miserably long ago, before you and I were born. So that's why many people assume it's a myth, because they kept the failed attempt a secret, and made sure no one did the jutsu again," replied back, ignoring Naruto's face expression.

"How does it work?" Naruto said. He was now getting interested in what she had to say. It still sounded far fetch, but at lease its something.

Tsunade grinned. "Apparently it eats up tons of chakra, and requires great control. I'm guessing that's where it failed before, either they didn't have enough, or no control. However…" paused Tsunade, "there is no guarantee that you can return since no one made a successful attempt. And ever if we did, who knows how or when we can bring you back. But it's worth a short with since you hold great chakra, and Sakura and I have great chakra control."

Naruto sat there thinking what she had just said. He gave a long sigh, "Well, we'll see bout that. If that's the only choice we got, then we can't back down, no matter what the outcome."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Tsunade told the remaining Konoha ninja about their plan. Just as Naruto, they thought it was farfetched, and some even said that they shouldn't. But just as Naruto said, that's the only choice we got. Soon everyone agreed.

"Now, we should start this jutsu in a few days so you guys can rest and build up as much chakra you can," instructed the godaime.

"So, who will be going to the past?" asked Lee.

"Well, I think the best people to go are Naruto and Sakura of course since it is their teammate."

Everyone nodded, but Naruto and Sakura just sat there in silence. But then Naruto spook up, "I don't think it's a good idea if you send the both of us. Just like you said, this jutsu can be unpredictable. "

"Then what should we do?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, I think you should send Sakura first, since she has great chakra control. Also, since I have the Kyuubi contained inside of me, I hold a lot of chakra, so you can send me later."

"Alright," agreed Tsunade. "Everyone, start training, we will begin four days days from now."

About 15 minutes later, Naruto saw Sakura by herself in the dense forest. He walked up to her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know how I'm going to react when I see Sasuke."

"Oh."

"Why do I have to go first?"

Naruto stared at her before he answered. "Because it's the only option. Besides, you have one the greatest at controlling chakra, so you should have no problem."

"Hn."

"Also, just make sure you don't remove your mask," said Naruto. Tsunade informed them that this was going to be an Anbu mission. It would be for the best, because who knows what will happen if people from the past, see people from the future.

"Right," replied Sakura. "Oh and Naruto, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

Sakura looked at him. "Can you try to cheer up a bit? I mean, I miss it when you have the big goofy smile on your face."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just have been in a daze these past couple of days. Thanks for worrying about me," smiled Naruto. Of course it was a fake. Sakura saw it as well, and she can tell he is keeping his emotions lock up, as if he isn't telling her something.

**XXXX**

**Yep! Its a time-trav fic. Haha. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**And so it begins the time travel jutsu. I hope you enjoy this chapter. =]**

**XXXX**

As the sun arose from the horizon, it shredded light on the empty forest of the Fire Country. It was one of those rare beautiful days-a cloudless and windless sky. The only thing in sight where green lush trees and a lone cabin hidden the dense trees. Inside the cabin held a meeting. It was the final day, and it was time to do the time travel jutsu.

All of the shinobi walked to Konoha to perform their task. They walked to one of the few remaining buildings that still stood. Even though the destruction is still present in the village, there were no bodies. Over the past few days, they buried everyone in the village, and had a memorial.

Later, they entered a large room, and it looked similar to the interrogation room. Tsunade and Shikamaru started to paint a black circle with some seals and strange markings. Soon it was done and all of the shinobi sat around the circle, with Sakura in the middle.

"Are you guys ready?" ask Tsunade. They all nodded. "Ok, now pour your chakra in the seals in front of you." All the shinobi followed her instructions.

Soon the black circle began to glow. "More chakra!" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto then started to pour some of the kyuubi's chakra; soon the jutsu was taking effect. Sakura held her meditation position, and then a black hole was forming. Soon the inside of the circle become engulfed by the black hole along with Sakura. Then the black hole collapsed into itself, and then disappeared.

Naruto brushed his hand over his forehead to remove the sweat. "Success!" yelled Naruto. He then looked at his friends, and saw them pass out due to using most of their chakra. He sighed.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**'**_Where am I?' _I thought to myself as I flickered my eyes opened. I immediately shut them as the brightness of the sky hit my eyes. I slowly lifted my body of the ground. I looked at my surroundings. I was surrounded by trees.

'_That's right! The jutsu', _I thought as I recapped my memories. "Did it work?" I mumbled. I looked around and started walking in a random direction. I then I started to recognize the area. After about five minutes of walking, and stopping, I heard pitches of sound coming from my right, and turned my head in that direction. I hesitated, but I slowly made my way to the noise, and soon it become louder and a little bit clearer.

Without hesitating, I masked my chakra as I made my way to the noises. As I was gaining closeness, I suddenly started to recognize the voices. _Can it be? _I wondered to myself.

And my question was answered as I hopped on a tall tree with thick brush. Ahead the brush laid a field with four people, apparently training.

"Believe it!" yelled a hyper little boy in an orange jumpsuit.

'_It's Naruto, but younger. I can't believe the jutsu it worked!' I _screamed to myself.

"Stop saying the dobe! It's annoying," said Sasuke.

"Yeh, what he said," replied Sakura giving her 'dreamy' voice.

I instantly sweat dropped at this. '_Did I really sound and act that way?'_

After that I continued to follow and watch at my old team. But more and more I watched the more depressed I got. Maybe it is from seeing how I acted from when I was younger. Or seeing how weak I was, or seeing Sasuke, even if it's a younger version of himself, again after all these years. I gave myself a mental sigh at this. I can't believe how much things has changed.

Soon it was about six o'clock, seeing where the sun was in the sky, and team 7 left to go home. So, where am I going to go? Damn, I can't go home since the younger me is there. Well, at least I have my Anbu mask so I can cover my identity. But I guess I have to sleep out here. I let out a sigh.

* * *

According to the sun, it was eight o'clock. And I remember that we use to meet at our training area at seven thirty, which leaves me another half an hour to rest seeing how Kakashi sensei is always late. Well I guess some things can never change. I slowly got up and started to stretch, and then another sigh left my mouth.

"I wonder when Naruto is coming?" I asked myself. '_I wonder how he is going to react when he sees Sasuke.' _I sighed at that. Dang, I must have set a new record, sighing so many times in less than 24 hours. '_Well, better get going to the training area.' _

As I made my way, I hide in the in the dense brush of the trees, and looked into the opening. _Just in time, _I thought as Kakashi made his way to my old team. I couldn't help but smile as they started to yell at him for being late.

After a few hours, nothing really exciting happened. All they did was train, whine, and yell at each other. Not only that, but it was painful for me to watch my actions. I can't believe how attached I was to Sasuke, and how I acted like an annoying fan girl. Not only that but how badly I treated Naruto.

I continued to watch then I thought, '_I can't believe Kakashi didn't notice me yet.' _But just as I thought this, Kakashi started to speak.

"Oh, and before our lunch break, would you like to join us?" Kakashi asked as he looked in my direction.

'_Shit, did I just jinx myself?' _I thought as I sweat dropped.

**END OF SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

Kakashi continued to glare at the trees. He was getting tired of someone staring at his and his teams actions without his consent.

"Huh? Who are you talking to Kakashi sensei?" Sakura said looking where he was looking.

"I think he has gone nuts," Naruto contoured.

Ignoring Naruto's comment, Kakashi kept staring at the same exact spot where Sakura was hiding.

Sakura then suddenly appeared in a few feet from Kakashi.

"An Anbu?" said Kakashi surprised. The rest of the team was even more surprised.

_What is an Anbu doing here? And why didn't I sense her? _Thought Sasuke who was shocked and angry at himself.

"What brings an Anbu here?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm only here to observed," replied Sakura. She wanted to keep the conversation short and simple, the less the better.

"Oh? My I ask why?" questioned Kakashi.

"Sorry, but that's classified."

Now Kakashi was getting suspicious. Was the hokage checking in on how was he doing? Are they seeing how Sasuke is doing? Seeing if Naruto is causing any trouble? Are they planning to demote him? Can this be a test to see if he has the skill to train genin? He then cleared his head. Maybe he just needs to talk to the hokage later.

"Oh well do you still want to eat lunch with us…uh."

"You may call me Natsu, and no thanks."

"Alright Natsu, see you after lunch," Kakashi said leaving her. Forget lunch, he was going straight to the hokage.

Sasuke just started at the Anbu, suspicious as always. Sakura seeing this stared right back. Sasuke then stiffen as he felt a slight killing intent from the Anbu. Just then the 'younger' Sakura came and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, wanna go out to lunch with each other!?" screamed Sakura in her fan girl yell. Sasuke just yanked his arm from her grasped and walked away.

Naruto then stepped in. "Sakura-chan, I'll go out to lunch with you," Naruto offered with his foxy smile.

"In your dreams!" yelled Sakura then immediately followed Sasuke. Then Naruto followed Sakura who was still pleading for a date.

Natsu/Sakura just stood them with a sweat drop. '_Did I really act that way toward Sasuke and Naruto?'_

* * *

_Knock knock. _

"Come in," said the Sandaime as he was doing his paperwork. Then he saw Kakashi walking through the door. "What brings you here Kakashi?"

"Oh nothing, I just need to ask you a question." The hokage nodded for him to continue on. "I noticed yesterday that someone was watching my team train and today as well. When I told the person to come out, it turned out to be an Anbu."

The Sandaime leaned in on his desk and put his elbows on top and crossed his fingers together. "Well, I didn't send any Anbu out to spy on you if that's what you were thinking."

"Mmm, alright that's all I needed to know," Kakashi said as he started to exit the room.

"What are you planning to do Kakashi?"

"Nothing, I'll just take care of this situation. No need to worry." It was hard to see, but the jounin smiled underneath his mask and waved goodbye.

"Alright then," the hokage said has he leaned back in his chair and watched the jounin leave.

**XXXX**

**OH noez! What is Kakashi's plan?? Dun dun dunnn! You will find out soon enough. **

**PLEASE REVEIW. =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I was late, I was busy yesterday, then my internet crashed this morning. .**

**XXXX**

An hour later, team seven had returned to their training area. And of course Kakashi wasn't there. Like that was a surprise. Sakura also came back early, she knew Kakashi wasn't going to be there, more like an hour or two late, but she needed to watch her former team. So she just sat back on a tree and watches them fight, as usual.

"Gah! Why is Kakashi-sensei always late!?" yelled Naruto with his hands high up in the air.

Sakura then walked over and hit Naruto over the head. "Stop complaining! You're so annoying!"

And they both continued arguing and hitting each other. And Sasuke was ignoring them, trying to act cool as usual. He was more focused on the Anbu. Who was she? And why was she spying on his training?

Sakura/Natsu, noticed that Sasuke was looking at her. She tilted her head toward Sasuke's direction. And even though Sasuke couldn't see her eyes or face, he knew she was staring at him with ice cold eyes.

Then out of nowhere, as always, Kakashi appeared, breaking the exchanged glances between the two without even realizing it. "Yo!" he exclaimed to his genin team.

"Where have you been Kakashi-sensei!?" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. His partners also looked at the jounin with the same angry glare.

The jounin just smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his and said, "Oh, I got lost on the road of life." Everyone just sweat dropped, including Natsu. But she knew where he really was. I mean she knew him for long enough to learn about his past and what happened with Obito.

"But before I get started," Kakashi then turned to Natsu, "I like to ask you a few questions."

Natsu/Sakura knew this was going to be coming. Knowing Kakashi, he probably went to the hokage and asks if he asked her to watch them.

"Did the hokage order you to watch my team?" asked Kakashi casually, but with a hint of seriousness.

"That's classified," answered Sakura. She knew he knew the answer to that, but she couldn't give any information on why she was here. She couldn't blow her cover or give any information at all.

"Did the root send you?"

Sakura flinched at that. She always hated the root, ever since she found out about Sai, and how they taught him to become nearly emotionless. "That's classified."

"What are you going to gain by watching us?"

"That's classified." Then Sakura stood up and grabbed her kunai and blocked Kakashi's attack in a fraction of a second.

"What's your purpose here?" Kakashi yelled getting impatient. He knew this had to be an enemy in disguise. He then put all his weight into his kunai that was trying to pierce through Sakura's kunai. And of course Sakura did flinch at all. Besides, she was stronger when it comes to brute strength, but Kakashi didn't know that…yet.

Sakura then took a step forward and flung her arm with the kunai so Kakashi could let go of his grip. She then hopped in the air and landed in the middle of the field.

The three genin stood there watching their teacher and the mysterious Anbu fight each other. They stood there shocked, wondering how this fight is going to end. It's not every day you get to see your sensei fighting a strange ninja, and one that looked powerful!

Kakashi and the older Sakura stared at each other. "Kakashi, I am not your enemy. I do not wish to fight," said Sakura in a professional tone. Who was she kidding? She was gladly to fight Kakashi, but she couldn't afford to.

"Then who sent you here? I talked to the hokage, and he didn't send you."

"That's classified."

"Then I just have to defeat you and send you to Ibiki."

"Ha! I like to see you try. I know all your moves, which include your Sharingan and your chidori."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. '_Who is this girl!?' _"And like I said, I don't want to fight. I'm just here to observe," Sakura explained.

Not believing the Anbu, Kakashi grabbed another kunai and swung toward Sakura's head. Sakura ducked, and swirled her feet the ground to trip her sensei, but he jumped in the air. Right when Kakashi landed, Sakura heard the 1000 birds shrieking. Did he not hear about she knew that technique already? Kakashi then charged toward Sakura, with his jutsu ready to strike.

Sakura stood there, and then when Kakashi got closer, she clenched her fist and slammed it into the ground creating a large boulder that came out of the ground and absorbed the chidori. Then Sakura kicked the boulder, which rammed into Kakashi, sending the two into a tree, which instantly fell. "Sorry, self defense," she admitted.

Kakashi instantly got out of the rumble and stood up, and in his fighting stance.

Sakura grumbled, "What do I have to do to convince you that I'm on your side!"

"Show me proof that you're and ally, or better yet, take off your mask."

Sakura just stood there. She couldn't do that, it would jeopardize her mission! Right? Maybe she can wait for Naruto to show up. But when will that be? Right now, or in a week? And even if she do take off her mask, like they are going to believe Sakura is from the future. Either that or they fight till one of them dies. Guess the favors lean towards the mask revealing.

After a minute or so, Sakura finally replied, "Fine, but don't be shocked when you see my face." That was an understatement. All Kakashi did was tilt his head, and got even more curious. Even the three genin took a few steps forward and stared at her. Seeing this, she sighed. She knew she was going to regret this. She slowly placed her hand over her mask, then a click, indicating that her mask was 'off'. She then slowly drifted her mask away to her face and onto the side of her hip. The older Sakura smiled and said, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei."

"S-Sakura-chan!?" yelled Naruto. "Impossible, Sakura-chan is right next to me." Naruto pointed to the younger girl.

"Dobe! She must be an imposter," corrected Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stared at Kakashi, who thought the same thing as Sasuke. "I'm not. I'm Sakura Haruno from the future."

"Impossible. And even if it is true, do you have any proof?" asked Kakashi.

"Impossible? Why is that? Is it because I can keep up with you?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. "And as for proof: let's just say that your future self told me something." She then flashed stepped towards Kakashi's ear and whispered, "I know about Obito, Rin, and your sensei Minato." Kakashi looked at her in shocked, and she replied with a smile.

Kakashi stared into her eyes, and there was no sign of lying or treachery in them. He sighed and nodded and faced his team. "This really is Sakura." He then faced back to his older student. "Wow, you really have grown."

Sakura smiled. "Yep, I'm an Anbu now!" You can tell there was a little bit of bragging in her voice.

"Well, then I best be on my way," reported Kakashi.

"What!? You are going to leave me here with them?"

"Hehe, yep. Sorry, but I have to go somewhere."

"Wait, before you go, I need to ask you something. When exactly am I?" Sakura pondered.

"Oh um, well we just got back from the Land of the Wave about a week ago. Cya!" with that, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

'_That's good. I made it before the chuunin exams. So that gives me a month or two in preparation', _thought Sakura. She then turned around and notices two short people in her way. There stood her younger self and a younger Naruto staring at her. "What?"

"What happened to my long hair? Why is short? Are you and older Sasuke married? Wow, I can't believe I have boobs!" yelled the ecstatic younger Sakura.

"Wow Sakura, you look really pretty! Am I the hokage? Are we married? Am I strong in the future? I can't believe you stood your ground with Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto just as loud and ecstatic as the younger Sakura.

"OK, stop with all of the questions," asked the Anbu. "The only answer I can give you is that you will found out when you're older."

"Awwww!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. Sasuke was only a few feet away, and acted like he didn't care. But older Sakura can tell he was interested on what we were talking about.

"So why are you here?" asked Sakura.

"Sorry, but that's classified," giggled Sakura.

So then, Naruto, Sakura, and Sakura (confusing huh?) starting talking and asking questions and awaited the arrival of Kakashi. The older Sakura couldn't help but smile when she talked to her younger selves. It was good to see that they were care-free. Not wounded by wars, murder, treachery, and all the countless actions that are involved in a shinobi's life. She missed how simple her life was once, besides that part where she was a stupid, annoying, obsessed, Sasuke fan, and how she treated Naruto like dirt of course. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself in how much she and Naruto has changed.

"If you want to ask something, say it now," requested Sakura seeing how Sasuke was looking at her, and opening and closing his mouth in the background. She also had an edge in her tone because right now, she couldn't stand seeing Sasuke in front of her: the future Konoha slaughterer.

"It is about my brother," began Sasuke, and he heard the edge in her voice. He wondered what he had done to make her act mean towards him. Especially that time where she sent a killing intent at him. "Did I achieve my goal?"

Sakura's body stiffened. She laid her cold icy eyes upon Sasuke's. "Yes, you manage to kill your last living relative with your own two hands. But in doing so, you lost your soul and your mind. You turned into an emotionless, power-thirsty monster in the process." After a pause she addressed, "You can take it from here, Kakashi-sensei." And with that, Sakura walked into the dense forest leaving behind a stunned team, and Kakashi who heard the whole thing.

**XXXX**

**Hate to say this but, I lost my inspirationfor this story because I haven't gotten hardly any views/hits. So I can't guarantee for chapter 7 or 8 to come out. Well maybe chapter 7 since I'm half way done, but after...who knows. **


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, Sakura continued watching her old team. She really couldn't do anything tell Naruto arrived. How long is he going to take? It's the third day since her arrival, and yet no sign that he has come yet.

All Sakura had done since she got her was just talk to her team and her sensei. She slept in the forest, along with her handy camping scrolls, at nights, and that's pretty much she has done. The only thing she can do is come up with a descent plan for her mission. But due to yesterday's conformation with Sasuke, she couldn't care less if the mission failed. And if it failed, then Naruto and she can make their own decision on what to do with Sasuke. But knowing Naruto, it wouldn't do that. Even if he hates a mission that is assigned to him, he will do it no matter what the cost.

"Oi, Sakura. OI!" yelled Kakashi.

Sakura then snapped out of her thoughts. She looked around and saw that Kakashi and she were the only two people at the field. "Oh, guess they went off to lunch."

"Yep. So what were you thinking about? You were pretty much in a daze the whole morning."

"Nothing, just thinking about the mission. Although I can't really do anything until he comes."

"He? You mean there is going to be another one?"

"Yeh, of course. But I don't know when he is going to come."

"May I ask who is coming?"

Sakura giggled. "You will find out sensei."

"Is anyone else coming?"

"No, just the two of us."

"Really? That's weird. Usually it is a three man cell."

Sakura looked down. "I know." Her teammate Sasuke destroyed her home, and her other teammate, Sai, died.

"Sakura, what exactly happened in the future? Is it really that bad?"

"I can't really tell you anything. At least not till my comrade shows up. But all I can say is that, no one deserves such a horrid end."

Kakashi cocked his head. '_Wonder what she meant by that'. _

A few minutes later, the team returned from their lunch break. They returned to their training. Younger Sakura gawked at Sasuke who was trying to beat Naruto in everything they do, who was yelling at Kakashi and Sasuke. This stayed the same for the next few hours of training. Kakashi then announced that today's training session was over.

"Um Sakura," asked a nervous Naruto, as he walked up to his older teammate.

She turned around and replied, "Yes Naruto?"

"Um, you wanna eat with us?" he answered gesturing his hand toward his teammates.

"Sure, that sounds nice. Let me transform." She then made a henge hand seal, and her body changed. She wore her casual uniform (from shippuuden); however she had dark, navy blue eyes, and short black hair.

Everyone smiled, except for Sasuke, of course. He denied their offer, and just walked home. The rest just walked to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, and sat down. Everyone ordered except for the younger Sakura.

"Sakura, you not going to eat anything?" asked Naruto, while the chefs were preparing their meals.

"No, I'm on a diet remember?"

"What starving yourself? That's not a real diet ya know," interrupted the elder of the group. "It's actually unhealthier."

"Oh, but really, I'm not hungry." Who was she kidding? She was famished! But she convinced herself that she needed to be skinny for Sasuke. Also, why does her older self not like Sasuke? Is it because it didn't work between? Did he reject her?

"Whatever you say," she replied as two bowls of ramen were set in from of her and Naruto. They bother started to dig in.

"Um, S-Natsu, why do you not like Sasuke?" she asked watching her older self eat. She told them when they are out in public, to call her Natsu so no one will suspect her.

Natsu paused, and took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"Tell us, we are curious!" cut in Naruto while he was still chewing his food.

"Chew before you speak Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she aimed her fist towards Naruto's head, but was intercepted by Natsu's hand that blocked Sakura's punch.

"Sakura, you have to stop heating Naruto, or he will get brain damage. And Naruto, just remember to chew your food before speaking. Got it?"

"Ok," they both obeyed her. Natsu then continued eating her delicious ramen. After a bite or two, she let out a deep sigh.

"And as for Sasuke," Natsu inhaled deeply as the young teens stared at her with bright curious eyes. "Let's just say I can never forgive for what he has done, or what he is going to do."

The both looked at her with a confused looked.

"He hurt us."

'_Us?' _Naruto and Sakura thought at the same time. "You mean Sasuke is going to reject me!?"cried Sakura, instantly forgetting the word 'us'.

Natsu grunted. "It's not like that!"

"So he doesn't reject me?"

"Urg, was I really this stupid and obsessed back then?" Natsu whispered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Natsu let out a sigh before continuing. "Look, just forget about what I said. We are going to change it anyways," Natsu stated, but murmured the last part to herself.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cried the elder Sakura. She couldn't help herself from laughing at the sight that lay before her. Sasuke just got beaten by Kakashi's fire jutsu. He was burned to ashes, and then Kakashi hosed him down with his water jutsu as well to burn out the fire.

Fed up with her laughing, Sasuke yelled, "Stop laughing! It's not that funny!"

"Your right…it's hilarious!" beamed Sakura. Naruto also joined the laugh, while the younger Sakura rushed to the Uchiha's aide. She tried the brush her crush's parched hair, but in doing so, a chunk of it fell off. The elder Sakura, and Naruto, laughed even louder, while Kakashi gave an apologetic face.

Sakura wiped away her tears of laughter. She hadn't laughed that hard for a while, and she usually doesn't laugh _that_ hard. Maybe it was because she watched the soon-to-be-traitor getting torched to ashes or seeing that Sasuke finally deserved something like that to happen to him. No, it was because she forgot how Sasuke use to be; innocent. He wasn't the monster she knew in her time. And at times, she forgets why she is here. What is the purpose for being here?

She continued thinking that while she watched the team train. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. She walked up to them and surveyed them. Sakura then noticed a gash on Naruto's arm. "Naruto, your arm!"

"Oh this, it's nothing," explained Naruto.

"Yeh but, we don't want it to get infected." Sakura then kneeled next to Naruto and started to heal his arm, and within 30 seconds, about 80% of it was gone. She knew the rest can be healed by the Kyuubi.

"Wow, your amazing Sakura!" Naruto said along with his big grin.

"No problem," Sakura replied along with a smile of her own.

"Oh, so you a medic ninja?" stepped in Kakashi, while the rest of the team, Sasuke and Sakura, stared in awe.

"Yep, I guess…," Sakura replied with a smile.

"You guess? More like the best medic ninja in the world," interrupted a foreign voice. Everyone turned around to the sound and saw an anbu leaning against the tree. The three genin stared at him, shocked. '_Another one!' _they thought at once. Of course Kakashi knew this must have been Sakura's teammate she mentions.

"Oh really?" the anbu Sakura said all ready recognizing the mask, "And why do you say that?"

"Come on, you can beat granny any day without a single sweat," the Anbu said with his carefree at stern voice as he walked over to the gang. Sakura still had a smile on her face, even though he was exaggerating, but inside she winced. Her teammate wasn't his 100% ordinary self.

"Whatever, any way, what took you so long?"

"More like, why is your mask off? You know this is an anbu mission."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Um well…uh you see…"

Her comrade laughed, "I'm just kidding Sakura. I had a feeling this would happen anyways. No worries." And by now he was standing next to her and Kakashi, and the three genin. He watched Sakura roll her eyes and Kakashi staring at him. "Want me to take off my mask?" he asked as if he read his mind. He then chuckled as Kakashi nodded. "Alright, whatever you say." He took off his mask revealing his blond hair and his glistening blue eyes.

"M-Minato?" questioned Kakashi, but was answered with a laugh.

"Nope, your one generation off…Kakashi-sensei."

"No way…Naruto?" The three youngsters gasp.

"The one and only." He then got tackled in a hug by his comrade, Sakura.

"Good to see you Naruto. I wondered when you would show up!" She then let go off him, and ignored the eyes that stared at them. That clearly read, Sakura hugging Naruto?

"He he, sorry-"but was interrupted by a miniature version of himself.

"WOW! Look how cool I am!" shouted the hyper preteen. He started to shut out every aspect of his older self, jumping up and down, and bombarding him with questions.

"Ok, calm down jez. Look, I'm sorry to say but I can't tell you anything. You will find out eventually. Anyways," he continued and turned to Sakura. "I need to speak with you…alone. Just for a little way," then he gestured to Kakashi. He nodded and took the kids with him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well after you left, everyone passed out from using almost all of their chakra supply. So then they had to spend a few days gaining back their chakra, so that's why I took so long to get here." Sakura nodded in understanding. "After a day, granny woke up. She said that they were going to head toward Suna after they put me through the jutsu. And of course, she repeated yelled at me, 'Don't forget the mission. I know you hold a grudge towards Sasuke, but please don't kill him. Just hold out until the chuunin exams when he comes in contact with Orochimaru. Make sure he doesn't put the curse seal on him.'"

He then turned his head towards Sasuke, and saw him staring at him, but looked away. "Oh, and we found out who attacked the village. It turns out it was Sasuke's team, and Tobi. However, we also found out that it isn't his true name. His real name is Uchia Madara. "

"Wait, I thought he died many years ago when Konoha was born?"

"That's what I thought, but it turns out that he is immortal somehow. And he wanted revenge on the leaf village. Oh also, what time are we in?"

"Oh, they just got back from the Zabuza mission nearly over a week ago. So we still got nearly over a month till the chuunin exams," answered Sakura. Naruto nodded.

"Oh, and grandma Tsunade mentioned something to me before I left." Naruto chuckled drying. "She said that after this mission, she was going to…make me her apprentice…to become the hokage."

Sakura beamed in delight and hugged Naruto. "Oh my god! Congratulations Naruto! We should go celebrate!"

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Baka! You're going to become the Rokudaime! That's why."

"I don't feel like celebrating Sakura."

"What? Why? Your lifelong dream just came true! And you don't want to celebrate it!?"

"What lifelong dream? Sakura, our village got destroyed, if our mission failed or succeeded, how are we going to go back there anyways? Just like Tsunade said, there is a good chance that we can't go back. Besides…there is nothing back to go to," he snapped, instantly thinking of his love, Hinata.

Before Sakura could reply, he choked out, "Also, you know what tomorrow is." And with that, a single tear rolled down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I'm late. I kept thinking, rewriting, thinking some more, and rewriting some more on the ending. Mostly thinking.  
Well, I hope you like this chapter.**

**XXXX**

'_What a beautiful night,' _thought Sakura as she gazed into the night sky. Not a single cloud rolled by the clear sky. All you can see the crescent moon with millions of stars surrounding it. No breeze past by over the village, and the children were already asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come. That made the area quite; the only sounds were the chirping crickets. And the best part of all, Naruto was sitting next to her!

Wow, what? Naruto and she are just friends…at lease that was what she was trying to tell herself. A few months ago, she had started to grow 'feelings' for the knuckle head. Maybe she should tell him tonight. '_Oh yeh, say hey it took me 17 years to realize, but I think I'm starting to like you Naruto,' _Sakura thought to herself. She sighed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Naruto when he heard a sigh escape her mouth.

She blushed when she heard his low pitched voice. No more of his high squeaky voice back when they were genin. Gah! Why is she thinking about his voice? "Oh…um nothing N-Naruto." Why is she stuttering? She never had a problem speaking to him before. Damn, she must be losing it.

"Really? Your face looks red. Are you getting a fever?" he wondered as he stared at her with his beaming blue eyes. But before she could answer, he placed his hand on her forehead. "Oh, Sakura, you're burning up! Let me walk you home ok?"

She sighed and defeat. "Fine." She then got up and they started walking toward her house. For the past few minutes, they only thing they heard was silence. Both didn't mutter a single word.

Sakura then turned to look at Naruto, and he had a smile on his face. His eyes were spacing out. '_I bet he is thinking of Hinata,' _thought Sakura. She knew she had no chance with Naruto now. She waited too long. She started to notice those two handing out for a while: laughing, talking, and getting really close to another. She even noticed a big change in Naruto. He seemed happier, outgoing, and carefree at what happened with Sasuke, and Jiraiya, he has been in a slump. But now he was finally out of it. Not only that but he was becoming for of a gentlemen. Well, she can't say that she is angry 'bout that. More like proud for how much he is grown, though she wished that _she_ had changed him.

"Well here we are Sakura," Naruto said breaking the silence.

"Oh, thank you Naruto." She then gave him a smile and a hug. He happily returned them and started to wave goodbye. "Um, Naruto?" she called out making him stop.

"Yeh, what is-"but was caught off as his lips were pressed against the kunochi's. She then quickly detached her lips from his. "S-Saku-kura. I-I-I-'m dating H-H-Hin-" but was cut off yet again but Sakura who placed her finger over his lips, telling him that she was going to explain.

"I know, and I'm proud of you. You two make a great couple. And I'm sorry that I never returned your feelings back then. I was so caught up with Sasuke that I missed how you treated me. You were always nice, trying to cheer me up, encouraging me when I was down, and helping me trying to become a stronger woman. What I'm trying to say is that I'm grateful Naruto, for what you have done." She then gave a heartwarming smile to Naruto.

Naruto blushed. _'Is this really Sakura?' _he asked himself. "I-I really didn't do anything Sakura."

"What are you talking about? Naruto, you changed me. I use to be a selfish, stuck-up bitch, and now I'm a whole different person thanks to you. Seriously, I would die if anything happened to you. You're like a brother I never had. Which leads me to another thing I need to talk to you about?" Naruto, who was still blushing, looked at her questionably, but then his eyes widen at her words. "It's…It's about Sasuke. I've been thinking lately, and I think you should give up on him."

"What-Why?" asked Naruto was shocked that she said that. But he agrees with her. Why bother bring someone back who doesn't want to come back? Sasuke would probably be like that old lady's cat that his team use to catch back when he become a genin. No matter how many times you bring him back, he will always find a way to escape. But he had to try, because he made a promise to Sakura.

"Like I said, I don't want to loss you. Who knows what might happen if you meet up with him again. He tried to kill you once, and he will do the same if he sees you again." They both stared into each other's eyes. "Trust me, I'm over him Naruto."

Naruto smiled and hugged Sakura, who hugged him back. "You truly have changed Sakura." They let go of eachother, but then Naruto started to fidget with his fingers. "But, um, I have to ask. Um, why d-did you kiss m-me?"

"Oh," Sakura replied completely forgetting about that kiss. She then smiled, which made Naruto blush yet again. "Well that's easy, as you know; someday you will become the hokage. And once I have kids or my own genin team, I can say, 'You know, I kissed the sixth hokage once.'"

Naruto smiled in gratitude but in embarrassment at the same time. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Naruto as he started to walk away.

"Of course." They then walked their separate ways, both thinking how much they had changed over the years.

A week had passed and a blue haired kunochi was walking down the street of her hometown. Then her afternoon walk was interrupted when someone came up from behind her and squeezed her into a hug. When she turned around, she was greeted by a kiss from her lover. "Morning Naruto," she greeted him, along with a giggle.

"Good morning Hinata." They were now official. It was awkward at first when they first become boyfriend and girlfriend, but with all the time they spent together, it felt like they were a couple for years. "So, what are you doing on this wonderful day?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata started to walk again, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing much. Just train," Hinata replied. "How 'bout you?"

"Nothing like always. Granny hasn't given me any missions lately. Hey maybe we can train together?"

"Sure sounds fun. But don't be mad if I beat you," giggled Hinata. Ever since she had been going out with Naruto, her confidence went through the roof! No more stuttering, and fidgeting with her fingers, and fainting every time they kissed.

"Ha, I like to see you try!" Naruto challenged as they walked off to their favorite training ground.

_**5 YEARS LATER **_

So many things have changed in Konoha in the last five years. Not long after Hinata and Naruto hooked up, the akatsuki attacked the village. Many lives were lost in the battle, but Konoha had won. It seemed that after the defeat of the organization, the world had clam down of wars. Nearly all of the akatsuki had died, and they believe only one had survived, but he hasn't been seen since. Due to the peace, many new shinobi had appeared, since none are getting killed, in the village, but most were one vacation, some been on for months since they were hardly needed. It took nearly two years to clean up the destruction and bodies, however with lots of effort, the village was back to its former glory, and a few treaties didn't hurt either.

As for Naruto and his beloved girlfriend Hinata, they still remained together. On the other hand, Naruto wanted to take it to the next step but couldn't. He wanted to purpose to Hinata, but was too young, and under the legal age. When both had surpass the age limit, he was hit by another obstacle; Hirashi. He didn't approve of Hinata's choice, and had been fighting for them to break up ever since he first heard of it. Fortunately, after five, yes five, long years, he finally accepted Naruto after a few duels, words, and meetings. Now there was nothing to stop Naruto for purposing to his lover.

Ah yes, Hinata Uzumaki, that sounded so right, so perfect. Every time he thinks of this, he can't help but smile in joy and excitement. Now for the date to purpose to her. He was thinking to take her hand in marriage on the night of their fifth anniversary. A nice romantic dinner, along with dancing, and a nice stroll down to Hinata's favorite peaceful place; the bakufu. It was an isolated area that contained endless supply of green lush grass, along with a beautiful waterfall. And when the moon hits the waterfall just right, it will create shimmering rainbow, and the droplets will look like crystals.

"Naruto, how long is this mission going to take?" asked Hinata as she sat on the couch of their apartment. For the last three years ago, the couple decided to get their own place since Hinata and Hirashi were fighting.

"Well probably two weeks the most since it takes three days to get to Suna and back. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well, you know what's in two weeks…right?" Hinata said in a disappointed tone.

"Umm, ahhhhh, hmmmmm, nope," Naruto said scratching his head. Hinata's eyes widen then looked down. "Hinata, I'm kidding! How can I forget the most important and special day of the year!?" A sudden wave of relief came over Hinata.

"So well you make it back in time?"

"Of course. I'll probably come back a day or two before it."

"Well, I hope you make it back safely. Don't get me wrong but, being an anbu is very dangerous, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Hinata, I told you many time, I can't be taken down that easily. Don't worry." He then kissed her gently on her lips.

"Still, I think you should become a sensei. You know, go back to being a jounin and have a squad with three genins. It's so much fun. Just look at my team."

"Well, I have been thinking ever since you mention it. I am getting sick of being an anbu black op, and I see why Kakashi-sensei retired from it. Besides, Naruto-sensei, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Hinata smiled in delight. "So you gonna do it?"

"You know what, after this mission to Suna, I'll ask grandma Tsunade about it."

They both hugged each other along with a juicy kiss. "I love you Naruto," said Hinata as she planted another kiss on her one and only true love.

"And I love you as well Hinata. I would love to make out with you all day, but I have to leave to meet with my team in an hour."

"Just don't forget to come back on time."

"Trust me, I won't. But I'll make you a promise to you that the night of our fifth anniversary, is a night that you will never forget."

_**BACK TO REALITY**_

They sky was a dark blue as the sun hid under the horizon. The luminous stars were out, along with the full moon, just like he hoped. The only sound that was about was water descending down to earth. The moon beamed down to the water, creating its rare rainbows and crystal like droplets.

Naruto sat along the bank off the river that the waterfall created. He gazed at the sight that Hinata mentioned. She said she only seen this once in her life when she was little. She also stated that it was a rare sight to see, and the weather and the position of the moon had to be just right.

He remembered all the times Hinata dragged him out there, whether they be dates, or just so she can show him this. But each time something always happened. Either the moon was in the wrong position in the sky, or the clouds will hover over them.

Naruto then dig inside his pocket and pulled out a little box. He slowly opened revealing what was contained in the package: a ring. He slowly pulled out the ring and he stood up, hovering over the river.

He stared at the ring. It had a gold, real gold, band with a single diamond that glistened in any light that it is next to.

Naruto maneuvered his arm over the bank. "Happy 5th anniversary my love," he mumbled before he letting go of the ring. He watched as it fell into the flowing water. "I will always love you…Hinata."

**XXXX**

**Believe or not, but this was the longest chapter I've written. Yehz! I like writing long chapter, cause I hate short chapters.  
Well please reveiw for comments, questions, etc. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating for nearly a month! Like I said, I had SEVERE writers block. And...I was busy reading the other stories. Yes, I'm lazy as hell if you didn't know already. Once again I'm sorry for making you wait. I hope this chapter was worth it.  
Well R&R.**

Already, a month has passed since the future ninja arrived in their past lives. So far the team had gone on lots of D-rank missions, which sucked for the elder Naruto and Sakura. Never in their wildest dream would they have gotten demoted and have to do crappy C-rank missions, _and _D-rank missions. But it sucked that they had to keep their identity a secret from their friends and sensei's. They had to go so far that they started to wear their henge disguises nearly all day.

On the bright side, Naruto had started to return to his happy self. Sakura told him that she can barely recognize Sasuke from his future self. Sure, he can be a jerk and anti-social, but that's Sasukefor you, good or evil. Maybe he did lose his self from the curse seal. But who cares, they were going to change it damnit, even if it kills them! However, that was far from Naruto's and Sakura's minds as they watch their younger selves in embarrassment.

"Gah! I'm going to beat you one day Sasuke! Believe it!" yelled the twelve year old Naruto.

"Hn, I don't have time for you dobe," replied Sasuke as he took his leave.

"Wait Sasuke! Wait for me, wanna go on a date…to um train I mean," Sakura shouted pushing Naruto aside.

"Sakura wait up! Why do you like that bastard Sasuke!?" yelled Naruto as he ran off with them.

It was like this every day, almost like a ritual. Not only that, but they were also embarrassed how they acted during the missions, especial Naruto. I mean, he knew he was weak and not the smart back then, but this was ridiculous!

Having to watch yourself nearly falling off a waterfall when you were suppose to be picking up trash.

Getting dragged by a dog into a mine field.

Getting beat up by an old lady because you pulled up her precious herbs.

At the end of those missions, Naruto only put his head in shame and embarrassment.

Sakura did her fair share of shame as well. Having to watch your younger self so clingy to Sasuke like he is your life line. But worst of all, how weak she was. I mean, she didn't do shit on _any _of the missions.

The three genin, and Kakashi-sensei, stared at the time travelers as they were sit down in feudal position sulking. "Wonder what's up with them?" asked Kakashi as his team shrugged. Then once again, team seven started to bicker, while they started to walk off. Kakashi just sighed and disappeared.

Sensing them gone Naruto sighed displeased. He ruffled his relaxed brown hair, and stared to Sakura with his hazel eyes. He felt weird rubbing his straight hair, since he was used to his spiky one. But what else can you do when you were in henge. "Sakura, were we really _that _bad?"

"I'm afraid so Naruto." She let a sigh leave her month and she too looked at her teammate. "I gotta say, I didn't imagine that this mission will also involve torture. To see how much of a nuisance I was to this team, and a fanatic fan girl. And to relive it all again."

"Not only that but I really was a dobe and an idiot. Failing the simplest tasks, I mean I couldn't even do a simple D-rank mission without causing some type of trouble. And worse, I always screamed how I was going to beat Sasuke, and I could have sworn that I saw fire in his eyes and the background…like…Lee." They both shuddered at that.

Then both were snapped out of their thoughts as they heard screaming. They both looked at each other, and without a word to each other, they fled toward the noise.

When they arrived, they hear the younger Naruto yell, "Hey, you better put him down right now!"

The time travelers looked ahead to see who he was yelling to. There stood Kankuro holding Konohamaru by his shirt.

"Let go of me you jerk!" yelled Konohamaru as he tried to kick him. Instead of letting grow, he tightens his grip.

That's when the elder Naruto, or Hataro, yelled "You better let him go before we make you!"

Kankuro looked at the two new comers. "Ha, like to see you try." Then, at a blink of an eye, Natsu, Sakura, came up and squeezed Kankuro's fist, making him scream and letting go. Then just as fast, Hataro came up and grabbed Konohamaru and elbowed the sand-nin in the gut.

"Warned ja," said the brunette time traveler as he set the third's grandson down. "Now I suggest you leave before things get more out of hand."

"Who the hell are you to talk to-"but was cut off.

"Kankuro, behave yourself." Garra stared at his brother with murderous, cold eyes.

"Uh…uh s-sorry G-Garra. Forgive m-me."

By using his sand, he went from the tree to standing next to his brother. "Sorry for my brother's actions," he said with no emotions that sent chills down everyone's spines, except of course the two time travelers.

"Not a problem. He didn't know any better," replied Hataro with a smile.

With that said, Garra and his squad walked off to their hotel. Hataro and Natsu both smirked then left the scene in a flash.

"Naruto, why couldn't you be cool like that guy?" ask Konohamaru.

'_Just how strong is the future dobe and Sakura?' _thought Sasuke who saw the whole thing from the tree.

'_If the future Naruto is this strong, then imagine Sasuke!' _thought Sakura as she stared into the heavens drooling over the thought of a sexy, strong Sasuke.

_'Wow I'm so strong. I bet I can even beat that Sasuke-teme!' _Naruto shouted to himself. "Hey, I _am _cool Konohamaru!"

"So the chuunin exams are finally here?" asked Hataro.

"I guess so; it seems it's time to set our plan into motion. But how are we going to get into the exams. I mean we don't have a sensei or a third teammate," stated Natsu.

"Don't worry, I already took care of that (AN: //Don't ask, they just did somehow. Hehe). And for our third teammate, simple." Hataro then made a few seals then bite his thumb, drawing blood then made his famous hand sign. "Blood clone jutsu." And with that a replica of Naruto appeared, but then henge himself. He had long dark grey hair and grey eyes. However, he wasn't any ordinary clone. The clone can't be taken out by just a punch. No, the only way for it to disappear was if it was suffering from chakra exhaustion or it just died.

"Mmm, I guess I'll call myself…Ryo," said the clone.

"Problem solved." Natsu rolled her eyes. "Now, let's head off and train so we could beat the damn snake."

"Is the chuunin exams scary?" asked Sakura as her team and the time traveler team headed towards a large building were the first part of the exams took place.

Natsu and Hataro started to recall the memories. A scary integrator, a stressful impossible test, a crazy purple haired woman, Orochimaru, near death experiences, sound team, Garra, giant snakes, shukaku, and the sand/sound invasion. "No it's not scary at all."

"Don't worry about it." Natsu and Hataro knew there isn't anything scary about it. Maybe their younger selves would be scared to death, but nothing they can't handle.

"Ha! I can't wait till the first exams! What are we going to do? Oh, I know, a spare with teme, ha, I'll kick his ass for sure!" said a hyperactive Naruto.

"Um, not exactly," said Hataro sweat dropping at the actions of his younger self.

"Then what? Are we going to fight the kage's? Or or-"

"Calm down, you'll find out soon enough."

"Awe, your no fun."

While Sakura and Naruto were arguing to with their older selves about the exams, Sasuke was being left out. He was actually getting jealous. To see his teammates older self so strong and not annoying amazed him. He wanted to see his older self, but not once had the time travelers mention his older self. Not only that but at first they always gave his the cold shoulder. Did his future self do something wrong? So bad that they would treat him like this, especially Sakura. Well at lease they are finally starting to talk with him, but just barely. Gah, he was getting more frustrated by the second. He wanted to know what happened!

"Sasuke, pick up the past or you'll get left behind!" yelled Natsu.

"Hn," was all he replied as he canceled out his thoughts and rejoined his team.

Soon the six 'genin' entered the building and saw a commotion up ahead. Apparently, a group of genin was tried to make their way through a room that they were suppose to meet. However, two guards stood in their way. Hataro and his team just rolled their eyes are getting proceeding to the next level, since they already knew this was a genjutsu.

Seeing this, team seven followed them. Sasuke and Sakura already knew it was a genjutsu as well, leaving poor Naruto confused. Like that's new.

As they entered the room, the rookie genin were scared as hell seeing many eager participants that wanted the rank of a chuunin just like them. Not only that, but they looked at a team of Konoha genin, besides team 7, that they never saw before. Soon their thoughts were interrupted when the examiner, Ibiki, barged in stating that the first part of the exam was in succession. Everyone took their seats.

Of course there were a few people who shouted out saying things like, 'what does taking a stupid test have to do with being a chuunin' and many other ignorant comments. Now that the test began, about eighty percent of the genin were nervous. Can't blame them since these questions were hard as hell! Nevertheless, a few people caught on to the purpose of the exam.

Hataro however already finished the exam. Taking into consideration how he is really an Anbu, the questions weren't hard at all. He was surprised that he struggled with these questions. Oh well, what can you do? Given that he had at lease forty minutes till the tenth questions, he decided that he can stare at…Hinata. What can he say: he is, and always will be, in love with that Hyuuga.

He then giggled as the young girl tried to help his adolescent self. Naruto was so oblivious to Hinata's feelings of course, and thought the gesture as an act of friendship. Boy was he wrong.

Natsu on the other hand was done as well. Since she too had all the time in the world, she decided to take Shikamaru's advice and just sleep.

Lastly, Ryo was done as well. He too had nothing else better to do, so he as well decided to glance at his-or his real self- future girlfriend. Even though he was merely a blood clone he still had feelings for crying out loud.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ibiki announced the tenth question. Of course the three time travelers just ignored it and decided to take a quick nap.

"You are free to choose whether or not you want to take the tenth question. However, if you choose to stay, and get the question wrong, regardless of the other nine questions, you are forbidden to take chuunin exams ever again!"

A wave of 'what's', 'gasps', and 'denials' flooded the room.

Hataro tired tuning out the turmoil and continued sleeping.

Meaning while, Naruto was freaking out! To never take the chuunin exams again, which mean never becoming the hokage? He looked to his older self and saw him…wait he was sleeping? What the hell? Wait, does that mean that he passes? Of course, why else would he not even bother paying attention?

Sakura was also panicking. She knew new Naruto was too dumb to answer the first nine questions. And he was too stubborn to raise his hand to leave. She let her eyes fall upon her older self, who was also sleeping. How can she be sleeping at a time like this? She looked at Hataro, AKA her teammate's older self. He too was sleeping. What is their problem? She looked at Naruto and saw him gaze upon his older self. She saw him trembling then stopped.

_Maybe seeing them sleep gave him confidence. Why else aren't they concern. The tenth question was probably easy, _Sakura thought as she too relaxed. The same thoughts also entered the mind of the Uchiha. Team seven _knew _they were going to pass.

Soon, about a large portion of the genin filed out of the room. And without Naruto's outburst, even more left the room. After what felt like an eternity of wait, Ibiki finally spoke.

"The rest of you that remained…passed!" he shouted with a smile.

Silence, then an explosion of questions and disbelief came from the room.

"What about the tenth question!?"

"If there wasn't a tenth question, why did you make everyone else leave?"

"What's going on?"

"I passed the first test!"

And tons of more outburst. After Ibiki settled everyone done, he explains the importance of this test and applied it to real life.

All of a sudden, a purple ball comes crashing from the window. Soon the ball untangled itself and turned in a banner with kunai holding it up. In the middle stands a purple-haired woman. A smile crept along her mouth then shouted, "Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the second test? Good, then let's go! Follow me!"

Everyone just stared at her, still recovering from their shock. Hataro, who was rudely woken up from _someone _crashing into the window, smiled. Some people never change.

"You're early…again," said Ibiki with his emotionless voice.

Anko just laughed guilty, but then scanned the classroom. "All of these people pass? You must be getting soft."

"Or maybe we have a stronger crop this year."

"No need to worry, by the time I'm done, more than half well be gone."

After the genin left and awaited the next day for the second portion of their test, Hataro/Naruto and Natsu/Sakura started to plan to kill Orochimaru.

Tomorrow was the day that they have been waiting for. The reason they came back to the past; to kill the snake bastard. Stop him from placing the curse seal on Sasuke. Worst case scenario: Sasuke gets the curse mark, and they have to kill them. No pressure at all.

**Sorry for squezzing in the first part of th chuunin exam into one chapter.  
All way, better then noting right? I just hope my next chapter doesn't take as long. Hehe.  
Hope you enjoyed my story. ^^**


End file.
